Une 8ème année a Poudlard
by missmalfoy7138
Summary: Je pense qu'en chaque personne se trouve une vision différente du monde dans lequel nous vivons, car chaque personne ressens chaque chose différemment. Je suis une jeune adulte de 17 ans et pourtant je vis dans plusieurs mondes réels mais pourtant totalement différents. Nous sommes Le premier septembre, et demain le Trio d'or fera a nouveaux sa rentrée a Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Je pense qu'en chaque personne se trouve une vision différente du monde dans lequel nous vivons, car chaque personne ressens chaque chose différemment. Je suis une jeune adulte de 17 ans et pourtant je vis dans plusieurs mondes réels mais pourtant totalement différents.

Je me présente Hermione Granger pour certains une jeune adolescente ayants pour parents d'agréable dentiste, passant l'année scolaire dans un pensionnat où je fais de grandes études ! Pour d'autre je suis une jeune adulte, une sorcière. Oui une sorcière née de parents moldus comme on dit dans ce monde des parents qui eux ne sont pas pourvu de pouvoirs magiques. Je suis Hermione Granger la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, du survivant de l'élu.

Deux mondes différents qui pourtant font partie de moi à part entière. Et si je peux vous l'avouer ce n'est pas facile de ce partager entre ces mondes, ces deux vie que je suis contre mon grès obliger de mélanger. En ce moment je me trouve au Terrier la maison de mon second meilleur ami Ronald Weasley. A nous 3 nous formons ce que beaucoup appel le TRIO D'OR, je ne rentre pas dans les détails mais c'est à cause de LUI, celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Voldemort !

Un être totalement Abject c'est sûr et certain, mais sans qui je n'aurai pas noué des liens aussi forts avec mes amis. Ne prenez pas peur je ne l'en remercie pas car sans lui je n'aurais pas perdu d'être chers. Mes parents seraient toujours près de moi et non dans un autre pays sans se souvenir de mon existence, je n'aurai jamais vu les cadavres des gens auxquels je tenais énormément, J'aurais passé 7ans dans mon collège de sorcellerie sans combats, sans peur, en ne connaissant seulement des problèmes que chaque adolescents rencontre.

Aujourd'hui cette guerre qu'il a causé est terminée, mais le monde des sorciers souffre encore, pleure encore. La bataille finale a détruit une grosse partie du château ou nous étudiions. Et comme pour oublier, ou pour ne pas avoir à subir à chaque coup d'œil vers lui un souvenir affligent nombre d'entre nous –sorciers- avons mis nos baguettes en marche pour le reconstruire. C'est pourquoi au mois de septembre (ce mois-ci) la scolarité peut reprendre.

Nous sommes Le premier septembre, et demain le Trio d'or fera a nouveaux sa rentrée a Poudlard, une année exceptionnelle nous attend à tout point de vue ! Cette année ne sera pas comme les autres nous le savons tous trois, nous n'aurons pas à nous battre à nouveau contre ces forces obscures, mais nous auront à nous battre contre nous même, nos souvenirs obscures sui sont encore trop proche. Nous aurons à trouver un nouveau chemin une nouvelle raison d'avancer. Il y aura aussi ce changement que Poudlard n'as jamais connu : nous entrerons en huitième année. McGonagal, notre directrice aurait bien appelé cela « une nouvelle septième année » mais ce fut impossible car il y avait la rentré des premières années et les autres augmentaient de niveau également. Cela sera une année que Poudlard et aucun sorcier n'aura jamais connu….


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjours a toutes et à tous je publie aujourd'hui mon deuxième chapitre en espérant que le premier vous a plus et que celui-ci vous plaira aussi -) .

Sachez que j'accepte toutes les remarques donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews pour m'en faire part ! :D

En attendant je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

Chapitre 2:

Nous sommes restés contemplé le Poudlard Express bien 5 minutes avant d'y entrer, nous n'étions pas les seuls d'ailleurs. Trop de souvenirs nous avaient assaillis ! Durant ces quelques minutes nous avons revécu notre dernière année, La bataille finale. Nous avons également vu tous nos souvenirs de ces années de collège passées devant nos yeux. Nous avions vécu en l'espace de ces 5 minutes la découverte de ce magnifique château et sa destruction. Je savais qu'il avait été reconstruit par des dizaines de sorciers mais au fond de moi j'avais tout de même la sensation que ce ne serait pas mon Poudlard, Ce lieu magnifiquement magique qui fût ma seconde maison pendant les sept dernières années. J'avais une boule au ventre, la même que j'avais eu le jour de ma première rentrée, cette peur, cette angoisse de ne pas savoir ou j'allais et quel nouvel endroit je pourrai bien y découvrir. L'angoisse de ne pas savoir qui seront les élèves qui seront avec moi. Car bien que je les connaisse tous je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient pu devenir après cette guerre, à quel point ils avaient pu changer si bien physiquement que mentalement. S'il y a bien une chose dont j'étais sûre en cet instant précis, c'est que nous allions retrouver certains serpentards et là c'est une boule dans la gorge que j'avais. La rivalité de nos deux maisons sera-t-elle toujours présente ? Je ne l'éspère pas. Dans cette guerre nous avons tous grandit, nous avons tous muris, nous avons tous souffert et tous perdu. Ayant assisté et pris part à la plus part des procès qu'il y a eu concernant les Mangermorts ou les membres de leurs familles, je sais que je n'aurais pas à juger moi-même ceux qui seront revenus pour passer leur huitième année.

Je sortis tout à coup de pensée en entendant un grognement sourd, puis souris en m'apercevant que ce n'étais seulement qu'un bruit venant du ventre de Ron. Il avait dû sentir le chariot de friandise arriver car l'instant d'après la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser place à la vieille dame. Alors que Ron et Harry s'affairaient à acheter nombres de bonbons en tout genre je me pris à observer la vendeuse. Elle avait toujours ce sourire joyeux que nous lui connaissions si bien mais elle avait cette lueur dans le regard que j'ai pu lire dans les yeux de tant de sorciers. Cette lueur de tristesse que je pouvais également voir dans le reflet que me rendait le miroir à chaque fois que je le regardais… La guerre ne l'avait pas épargnée elle non plus. Une fois qu'elle changea de compartiment je laissai mon regard se poser sur mes amis.

Ginny avait grandi et était devenue une jeune femme magnifique ses cheveux roux flamboyants retombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et étaient légèrement ondulés. Ses traits donnaient l'impression d'avoir muris de la même façon qu'elle. Son port de tête restait fier malgré qu'on puisse voir en elle d'un simple regard que les dégâts de la bataille laissèrent une blessure qui ne se refermera pas.

Harry quant à lui changer, vraiment changer ! Il n'était plus l'élu, il était devenu celui qui avait sauvé le monde, celui qui avait vaincu. On voyait en lui une joie indéfinissable, pour être honnête je pense ne jamais l'avais vu aussi heureux. Bien sûr il gardait ce côté d'homme fracturé par la perte de ses êtres chers, mais ces blessures LUI avait su les refermées. Ayant connu depuis sa plus tendre enfance les pires atrocités, il avait su faire ses deuils rapidement pour mieux profité d'une vie heureuse sans bataille, une vie libre. Alors il profitait de tout. De chaque instant, chaque seconde. Ce qui redonnait de la force a Ron qui grâce à lui avait su surmonter ses morts.

En effet Ron n'avait pas encore refermé les cicatrices qu'avait laissé entrer autre la mort de son frère mais il avait appris à vivre avec et à en faire sa force. Il avait murit comme jamais personne n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Le rouquin avait également grandit en taille il dépassait maintenant son meilleur ami, il avait coupé ses cheveux, ce qui lui donnait un air plus classe, il ne ressemblait plus ou jeune Ron timide à l'esprit peux développer que j'avais rencontré i ans.

Je m'aperçus tout d'un coup que le train n'allait pas tarder à arriver en gare de pré-au-lard. Je venais de passer tout le trajet perdue dans mes pensées, mes appréhensions. Nous nous changeâmes alors pour revêtir à nouveau cette tenue d'écolier sorcier arborant les couleurs de notre maison. Le train entama son arrivée en gare en douceur. Nous marchions jusqu'aux calèches où beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient permis de s'arrêter un instants pour caresser les sombrals. Sur le chemin du château je sentais mon angoisse, ces boules dans mon ventre et ma gorge s'accroître. Puis une légère secousse nous informa que nous étions arrivés. On se lança tous un regard, comme pour voir si chacun de nous ressentais cette étrange sensation de revoir le domaine de Poudlard, de reposer les pieds sur son sol. Et comme d'un commun d'accord nous décidâmes de sortir.

Une fois pied à terre je levis la tête et ce que je vis m'ébloui. C'était le même château mais je le vis d'une façon différente, comme s'il était encore plus beau. La promesse d'un renouveau !

-Et bien allons-y ! Dis-je d'une voix déterminée.

-Allons-y ! répondirent mes amis tous en cœur.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi tout !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Tous les élèves étaient bloqués dans le hall d'entrée du château. Les premières années étaient dans un coin accompagnés de Hagrid. On pouvait voir chaque enfant, chaque jeune adulte chuchoter ou bien se lancer des regards interrogateurs. Comme si l'angoisse d'une nouvelle année dans ce Château remplit de souvenirs ne suffisait pas il fallait rajouter une angoisse à chaque élève en laissant les portes de la grande salle complètement fermées.

-Pourquoi la grande salle n'est pas ouverte ?

-Pourquoi on ne rentre pas ?

C'était le genre de chuchotement que l'on pouvait distinguer.

-Et le grand festin, il va quand même avoir lieu non ? Demanda précipitamment Ron comme pris de panique.

On put alors entendre des rires s'élever. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas ! Et cette simple phrase du jeune Weasley eu pour effet d'apaiser beaucoup d'esprit. Quand tout à coup les fameuses portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer la directrice Mrs Macgonal. Un silence se fit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul geste. Comme d'un commun d'accord muet.

-Chers élèves, comme vous le savez cette année ne sera pas une année habituelle, Il y a ici certains d'entre vous, revenu pour passer à nouveaux une dernière année d'étude. Une huitième année. C'est pourquoi certaines modifications ont été effectuées. Il y aura bien entendu un grand festin Mr Weasley ! Dit-elle dans un sourire. Celui-ci se mit alors à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles ce qui laissa a nouveau échapper quelque rires.

-Poudlard est normalement constitué de quatre maisons différente, continua-t-elle en dirigeant son regards sur les nouveaux. Les Poufsouffles, les Serpentards, les Serdaigles et les Griffondors. Vous serez donc ainsi répartit dans chacune d'entre elle selon vos traits de caractère et vos capacités. Mais cette année une cinquième maison a été spécialement crée. La maison des Combattants. Pour ceux de huitième année vous verrez en entrant dans la grande salle une cinquième table portant ses propres couleurs et son propre blason, je vous laisserais donc vous y installer. Vous aurez également votre propre salle commune avec vos dortoirs que le Fantôme de votre maison vous montrera à la fin de votre repas. Allons-y.

C'est ainsi que chaque élèves connaissant déjà sa propre maison alla s'installer tandis que les nouveaux avancèrent en rang suivant le demi géant. La répartition pus alors débuté. Pendant ce temps on pouvait voir les huitièmes années admirer, détailler leurs nouvelle couleur et leur nouveaux blason. Ce dernier fût les ruines d'un château surplomber d'une baguette noire et d'une blanche se croisant, entourer de vert, de rouge, de jaune, et de bleu pour représenter chaque maison de Poudlard. Le symbole d'une union pour la bataille finale. Tous semblaient toucher même les anciens serpentards. La répartition avait pris fin et la grande dame du collège se leva alors pour reprendre la parole. Elle fit un discourt comportent d'anciennes règles du château, Mais aussi de nouvelle. Elle informa également les Combattants que de nouveaux uniformes les attendais dans leur dortoirs pour qu'ils puissent arborer leurs couleurs comme il se doit car leur maison faisait également partit de la compétition de la coupe qui serait remise en fin d'année. Suite au décès du professeur Rogue l'an passé, elle présenta le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Abelforth Dumblerdor. Un homme assez âgé Qui avait vécu les deux guerres, le frère d'Albus Dumbledor lui-même. Qui mieux que lui pourrait donner de tels cours ? Il fut applaudit de chacun. Puis au grand bonheur des affamés les tables se remplirent d'innombrables mets, et le festin tant attendu pus commencé.

Ce fut comme si le château en personne reprenait vit en cet instant. On voyait chaque personne présente dans la pièce respirer la joie, la magie, la vie. Et c'est ce moment précis que choisirent les fantômes des maisons pour apparaître.

Quel ne furent pas la surprise du Trio d'or et de leurs camarades quand ils virent que le leur n'était autre que l'ancien professeur Rogue. Il les salua avec une amabilité qu'aucun d'entre ne lui avèrent connu. Comme si sa mort, l'avait soulagé, apaisé de tous ce qui lui retombait sur les épaules durant son vivant. Il fut accueilli sous une slave d'applaudissement car chacun avait su ce qu'il avait réellement fait pour cette bataille. Son travail d'agent double, sa protection envers Malfoy junior qu'il avait honoré en tuant Dumbledor qui n'aurait pas survécu au sortilège de magie noir qui le détruisait et envers Potter dû à l'amour qu'il avait toujours porter à sa mère Lily. Il fut touché par cet honneur que lui faisaient les jeunes adultes et leur fit en remerciement une révérence, tel un acteur venant de dire la réplique finale devant son public. Un des Combattants se leva en levant son verre

-Je lève mon verre à notre fantôme !

-Je lève mon verre à Severus Rogue ! Suivis Ron tout en se levant.

-Je lève mon verre à un Agent double ! Cria alors Draco en se mettant également debout.

Puis Harry imita ses camarades et cria :

-Je lève mon verre à un héros de guerre et je vous invite à tous faire pareil.

C'est ainsi Que chaque élève de cette maison, de la maison des griffondors, de la maison des serpentards, de la maison des poufsouffles, de la maison des serdaigles, que chaque professeur se mirent debout et levèrent leur verre à un homme qui fut longtemps détesté de tous, à un fantôme respecté de tous ! Et même si les fantômes ne peuvent pleurer on put voir en ce jour d'un nouveau départ Severus Rogue plus ému que jamais. Plus fier que jamais.

Hermione Granger n'avait plus de boule au ventre désormais, elle avait vu son nouveau château renaitre de ses cendres tel un phoenix, elle avait vu que la rivalité entre les anciens ennemis avait disparu. Ils étaient à présent le symbole d'une alliance du bien et du mal pour un nouveau départ. Elle l'avait senti. Elle avait compris que cette année serait exceptionnelle.

Voici mon troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! J'espère également que le début de ma fic vous donne envie de lire une suite -) .

Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis j'attends que ça ! Bisous a tous.


	4. Chapter 4

Cher(e) Wasa, premier ou première reviewer ou revieuse ! Un plaisir pour moi Premièrement je suis contente que tu ai envie d'une suite ! Alors : Je suis passé de la première à la troisième personne pour changer de point de vue et je continuerai car il y aura point de vue hermione, narrateur et autres personnages tout simplement. Oui Hermione est nostalgique dans ma fic après tout elle vient de vivre la guerre et as perdue beaucoup dedans. Je me répète sur des points qui me semblent important ou simplement parce que c'est mon style d'écriture je ne sais pas trop lol. L'année va être exceptionnelle mais pourquoi ? Déjà pour le couple dra/mione qui va venir biensur ! Et pour la suite je te laisserai lire

Chapitre 4

Nous voilà en train de gravir les marches des escaliers magiques. Ça fait trois fois qu'on a dû faire demi-tour car ils se sont déplacés. A croire qu'ils se fichent de nous ! J'ai toujours dit que ce château était vivant et aimait ce joué de moi. Je ne suis pas patient, vraiment pas et ce trajet jusqu'à notre nouvelle salle commune commence à m'ennuyer fortement ! Nous sommes censés nous retrouver au deuxième étage mais à cause de ses stupides escaliers ensorcelés nous sommes au quatrième. Près de l'ancienne maison de mes nouveaux camarades qui étaient à Poufsoufles si je crois ce qu'ils racontent. Enfin j'essaie de faire passer mon impatiente en m'informant sur ma nouvelle maison.

La maison des combattants contient une petite trentaine d'élèves. Chez les anciens Gryffondor on trouve bien sûr le Trio d'Or, longdubat, une certaine Lavande je crois et une autre fille dont j'ignore le nom. Les anciens Poufsoufles sont aux nombres de sept, quatre garçons et trois filles. Nous avons huit ancien Serdaigles, quatre garçons, trois filles et je n'arrive pas à déterminé le sexe du dernier, brun aux cheveux court, visage carré qui donne l'impression d'un jeune homme mais on dirait qu'il a de la poitrine et le fait qu'il ou elle ne dit pas un mot ne m'aide pas à savoir ! Puis on en vient à mon ancienne maison, les Serpentards, Il y a Blaise et Pansy mes amis de toujours, Crabbe et Goyle, et moi Draco Malfoy.

Nous avons enfin réussis a atteindre ce foutu deuxième étage, et nous nous retrouvons maintenant devant le tableau qui protège nos appartements. Quel ne fût pas ma surprise en voyant que le personnage de ce tableau était Merlin lui-même!

-Bonsoir jeunes gens ! Quel est le mot de passe ?

- Pégase ! Scanda Granger.

-Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison jeunes gens. Dit alors Merlin en laissant le passage libre.

Nous entrâmes dans notre salle commune, au couleur Beige et chocolat, plusieurs canapés et fauteuils trônent devant un grand feu de cheminée au-dessus de laquelle est accroché notre blason. Tout un pan de mur est occupé par une immense étagère rempli de livre. Granger est éblouie, rien ne change vraiment ! A droite de la pièce se trouve une immense table à vingt-six places avec des parchemins des plumes et des encriers à chaque place, pour que nous puissions travailler. Face à nous se trouve deux portes de bois, ouvrant sur deux couloirs qui donne eux même sur des chambres individuelles. Un couloir est réserver ou garçons et l'autre aux filles bien entendu. Nos dortoirs. Comportant une salle de bain chacun. On partit tous choisir notre chambre, je pris la première sur la gauche du couloir, rien ne sert de toutes les regarder elles doivent être pareilles. Une fois entré dans la pièce je laissai la porte ouverte derrière moi. Pour avoir la vision libre sur toute la chambre. Assez vaste avec un grand lit à baldaquin en son centre une baie vitré donnant vue sur le lac noir. Un petit bureau dans un coin. Une grande armoire et un miroir juste à côté. Près du lit se trouvait un fauteuil avec une lampe magique et une petite table. Puis en levant la tête je remarquai que ma chambre était dotée du même plafond magique que la grande salle. M'approchant du fauteuil je remarquai tout d'un coup un parchemin sur la petite table, je le prit et lu : _« une fois votre chambre choisi saisissez votre baguette et faite un geste en direction de votre porte. Celle-ci portera ensuite votre nom et ne s'ouvrira qu'en reconnaissant son habitant, ou les personnes que vous lui désignerez. Sachez que votre plafond magique reflète votre humeur tout en restant en coordination avec la saison. Bonne année scolaire » _

Je m'exécutai et vi mon nom apparaitre en lettre dorée sur la porte. J'aperçu également un elfe de maison transplaner pour ranger mes affaires dans mon armoire tout en m'ayant salué au préalable. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit je pus voir que mon nouvel uniforme était suspendu à un cintre. Ma malle se matérialisa devant mon lit.

-Et voilà on y est ! M'exclamai-je en m'affalent sur mon fauteuil.

-Tu parle tout seul Draco ? Me demanda blaise qui se trouvait devant la porte toujours ouverte.

-C'est pas nouveau Blaise, je l'ai toujours fait, c'est juste que jusqu'à présent je n'étais pas assez idiot pour me faire prendre ! Ta chambre est pareille ?

-Oui. Allez viens ils sont tous dans la salle commune, Potter nous attend pour nous parler d'une chose importante à ce qu'il paraît ! Une légère grimace accompagnait ses derniers mots.

-Oh et bien si Celui-Qui-A-Survécu nous demande ne le faisons pas attendre ! Ironie quand tu me tiens…

Nous rigolâmes et partîmes à la salle commune. On s'installa sur le canapé ou se trouvait également Pansy Crabbe et Goyle. Potter devait nous attendre car en nous voyant il se leva de son fauteuil pour se mettre face à nous, et part la même occasion dos à la cheminée.

J'entendis certains parmi nous chuchoter, alors que Potter cherchait apparemment par où commencer. Je me décidai alors à l'aider.

- Vas-y Potter on attend ! Qu'est-ce que t'as de si important à nous dire ?

- Oui qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda une ancienne Serdaigles.

- Et bien je pensais que vu les circonstances, et vu qu'on ne se connait pas tous on aurai pu profiter de notre première soirée pour faire, ou refaire connaissance.

-Comme dans une réunion de Sorciers Dépendant Anonymes ? Tu veux qu'on se présente un part un, on débale nos malheurs et tout le monde nous félicite ? Rigola Pansy

-Euh….

-C'est bon Potter, c'est de l'humour.

-J'avoue, tu m'as eu sur ce coup la Parkinson ! Bon je me présente en premier : Harry Potter, Ancien Gryffondor, têtue comme un centaure, un peu trop émotif pour un mec, mais je l'assume ! Et surtout avec un mauvais caractère.

Chacun se présenta de la même façon c'est comme ça que je pu apprendre que le huitième Serdaigles est en réalité une fille.

-Samantha, ancienne Serdaigles, garçon manqué je préfère m'attarder sur des choses plus intéressantes que le physique des gens. Avait-elle annoncé froidement.

Les autre firent de même, chacun y passait je jouai même le jeu, bien que cela m'ennuyait au plus haut point. Mais plus vite c'était finit plus vite je serai tranquil.

-Draco Malfoy, Serpentard dans l'âme sans trop de defaults. Affirmai-je.

On fit ensuite connaissance en parlant de tout et de rien chacun de notre côté, enfin eux car moi je restais dans mon coin à les observer. Je n'avais pas envie d'en savoir plus sur eux, moi je voulais en savoir plus sur ELLE ! Cela devait faire dix bonne minute que je m'étais perdu à la fixer en retombant dans les souvenirs de cet été. Un été assez mouvementé à vrai dire. En effet une fois que ma mère avait su que j'étais encore en vie grâce à Potter elle l'avait fait passer pour mort aux Yeux Du fou qu'était Voldemort. Et une fois qu'ils étaient revenue devant les ruines du château ma mère savait que Potter n'allais pas tarder à se relever et qu'ils comprendraient tous sa trahison elle s'était donc précipiter vers moi m'avait fermement tendu le bras et nous avait fait transplaner. Nous avons passé quelque jour à nous cacher et m'a mère avait entendu parler d'une personne qui attendait chaque jour au même endroit des sorciers demandant asile ou sécurité pour les aider. Alors bien que la guerre soit terminée nous étions toujours en danger, sachant que tous les mangemorts et serviteurs de Voldemort n'avaient pas été arrêtés, la trahison de ma mère devait à leurs yeux être payer aux prix fort puisque le mage était tombé en parti par sa faute. Elle avait donc décidé que nous allions nous rendre en ce lieux, elle avait changé notre apparence avec l'aide d'un sort très complexe et nous étions partit. Nous l'avions retrouvé ELLE qui attendait sur un banc vérifiant aux alentours qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre nous étions allez sur le banc à ses côtés. Ma mère et ELLE discutaient tranquillement pendant que je surveillais les alentours. Puis Elle nous a conduits dans un endroit sûr, et quelques semaines plus tard nous a aider à être libre face au magenmagot et au aurors. ELLE nous a beaucoup aidé durant ce dur été et c'est pour ça que j'avais envie de plus connaître Granger.

Et voici mon nouveau chapitre ! Petite Review ? Bisous bisous


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, Bonjour ! Alors voici mon nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture a tous !

Chapitre 5

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que les cours ont repris. J'ai pu voir le nouveau sablier s'ajouter aux autres et le sable à nos couleurs y augmenter. Il est facile pour nous pour le moment de prendre des point en répondant aux questions des professeurs. L'année précédente nous avions pu suivre comme il faut les cours en début d'année. Nous sommes donc légèrement avantager face aux autres septièmes année. Tous nos cours sont commun aux autres maisons, pas toutes en même temps bien entendu. Ce qui fait que nous faisons connaissance avec d'autres élève et que nous en retrouvons que l'on connaissait déjà. La cohabitation au sein de notre salle commune se passe plutôt bien. On reste parfois grouper entre amis avec ceux qui étaient dans notre ancienne maison, et parfois on parle avec les autres. Aucun nouveau lien ne s'est vraiment créer mais nous parlons avec politesse et nous échangeons certains points de vue. Surtout aux sujets de nos cours. Il m'est même arrivé d'avoir des échanges avec Potter. Je me souviens qu'il m'avait demandé à ce moment des nouvelles de ma mère. Il la porte d'une certaine manière dans son cœur. J'aurai aimé lui en donner mais je n'en ai pas. Je sais simplement qu'elle est dans un lieu sûr. Dans cette magnifique demeure ou nous avons passé l'été. Elle doit s'y sentir tout de même seule, mais je ne peux ni lui envoyer e hibou ni en recevoir de sa part. Car bien que la maison soit protégée les hiboux ne le sont pas et on ne peut pas prévoir ce qu'il se passerait si jamais un mangemort pourrai intercepter nos courriers.

Nous sommes samedi matin et bien qu'il n'y ai pas court nous devons tout de même nous lever si nous voulons petit déjeuner. Nous ne sommes pas obligés mais ce matin j'ai faim. En arrivant dans la salle commune après avoir pris ma douche je pus m'apercevoir que je n'étais pas le seul dans cette situation. En Effet la plupart de mes colocataires étaient présent. Blaize du remarquer à mon visage que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils attendaient tous au lieu d'aller à la grande salle car il me dit :

-Mc Gonagall à une déclaration à faire apparemment, alors elle nous a envoyé chercher ceux qui n'étais pas présent.

-Tempi pour ceux qui voulait une grasse matinée. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Tu m'étonnes, répondit-il avec ce même sourire. On attend ceux qui sont en train de s'habiller et je peux te dire que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à réveiller Weasley !

-Laisse-moi deviner… tu ne peux pas rentrer dans sa chambre, alors tu a juste tambouriner a sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à hurler ?

-Non encore mieux il avait laissé sa porte entrouverte…

-Erreur de base quand on cohabite avec des serpents…

-Il l'a appris ! Un aguamenti jusqu'à ce que son lit en dégouline par terre ! Commença-t-il en rigolant vraiment. J'ai commencé par le bas du lit pour le réveiller en douceur… tu me connais je ne suis pas une brute. Ça lui a rien fait … alors j'y suis allé direct, en pleine face ! Il rigolait maintenant comme un fou. Tu auras vu sa tête ! La même que devant l'épouvantard qui s'était transformer en araignée, et il criait « ALERTE ALERTE »

Et voilà ma journée commence avec un énorme fou rire ! Tout le monde a écouté son récit, et personne ne se retient de rire. On est obligé de s'imaginer la scène..

La porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvre, laisse passer Potter qui on le voit se retient de rire, puis Weasley. Un silence a pris place dans la pièce on attend une réaction du Rouquin, mais elle ne vient pas de lui mais de Granger.

-C'est bon Ron tu as pris ta douche ? Nouveau fou rire générale.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? Demanda le concerner en devant rouge tomate, l'air bougon.

-On vous attendait vous reprit Samantha. On peut y aller maintenant.

C'est avec le sourire que nous partîmes tous à la grande salle. Comme un groupe d'amis de toujours. Ce que nous ne sommes pas. On s'assoit à notre table, plus un bruit on était les derniers. Alors la directrice se leva et pris la parole.

-Bonjour chers élèves. Si je vous voulais tous présent ce matin c'est pour vous informer, que malgré les changements que connais le collège le tournoi de quidditch aura tout de même lieu. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui auront lieu les auditions pour Former les nouvelles équipes. Le Nom de chaque capitaine est désormais Afficher dans votre salle commune, adressez-vous à lui si vous voulez faire partit. Sur ce régalez-vous ce matin car votre journée sera longue.

-Super ! S'exclama Potter vous croyez que nous aussi on a le droit d'avoir une équipe ?

-Ça me semble clair Harry, c'était sous-entendu dans les propos de la directrice.

-Je pense que Granger à raison Potter la question qu'il faut se poser c'est qui est capitaine de notre maison ! Aux mots de Blaise je me figeai, j'étais capitaine de mon ancienne maison alors il m'avait semblé logique que ce soit encore moi, mais Potter était aussi le capitaine de sa maison, et nous étions tous deux des attrapeurs… D'un coup Potter et moi nous nous sommes levés sans s'être concerter et nous sommes partit en courant à la salle commune. Suivis de près de ce qui me semblait être des adeptes de quidditch. Chaque élève voulant être inscrit sur la liste des auditions de sa maison nous avaient emboité le pas.

Arriver en haut des marche devant notre tableau, je vis qu'aucun de nous essouffler. Le Quidditch donne des ailes. En entrant on vit un grand parchemin disposer sur la table de travail. C'est Blaize qui le prit, voulait-il sans doute éviter une nouvelle guerre en Potter et moi. Il le lut rapidement et je vis son visage se tordre. Etait-il dégouter ? Non Potter ne pouvais pas être notre capitaine ! Tout mais pas ça ! Puis le visage de mon ami se fendit d'un sourire puis rapidement il éclatât de rire. Sans mentir à ce moment précis je me dis que je devais tout faire pour le faire interner dans l'aile psychologique de sainte mangouste auprès de Lockart.

-Bon dieu Zabini donne-moi ce parchemin ! Cria Potter qui semblait lui aussi devenir fou. Blaize ne réagissant pas se fut arraché le parchemin des mains par le brun. Il lu le parchemin et fit le même manège que mon meilleur ami. Décidément Lockart allait avoir de la compagnie ! Arrachant le parchemin de ses mains je compris aussitôt.

-Quoi ? Samantha !

-C'est pas vrai ? Je suis le capitaine de notre équipe de quidditch ? AAAAAAAHHHHHH !

-Je rêve ou ce garçon manqué sautille de joie en criant comme une fanatique des bizar's sister ?

-Allez Malfoy laisse la tranquil on a eu notre heure de gloire dans nos anciennes maison laisse la place aux filles maintenant.

-Potter …. Ce n'est pas vraiment une fille quand on la regarder, c'est un mélange étrange !

-Je suis bien d'accord.

- A ton avis elle choisira qui comme attrapeur ?

- Si sa se trouve aucun de nous deux ! Ça te tente une bière-au-beurre ?

-Dès le matin ? Tes alcoolique Malfoy ?

-Potter serais une petite nature ?

-Non, Ron, Zabini ! Prenez vos capes on va faire un tour !

-Tu nous emmènes ou Potter ?

-Boire une bière-au-beurre !

Les trois garçons partirent chercher leur capes, et nous sortîmes de la salle commune direction le parc, une fois arrivés au saule cogneur ils se stoppèrent.

-Et maintenant ?

-Il faut bloquer l'arbre en appuyant sur le nœud que tu vois dans cette racine Malfoy.

-Pas de soucis ! Tout en joignant le geste à la parole je ramassai un caillou assez gros qui n'était pas loin de nous et le lança. Et bien que les branches de l'arbre bougeaient à tout va, je réussis à atteindre ma cible. Le saule s'immobilisa et laissa apparaitre un passage. Nous le prîmes.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda mon ami Blaize alors que nous arrivions dans une sorte de maison délabrer.

-Dans la cabane hurlante ! lui répondit le rouquin l'air de rien. Nous allons ressortir du coté de Pré-Au-Lard et nous pourrons allez boire un coup !

-Vous connaissez beaucoup de passages secrets qui nous font sortirent du château ?

-Quelque uns.

-Alors les Gryffondors ne sont pas si fidèles que sa au règlement ! J'étais quelque peu étonner je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je devais l'avouer. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi chiants et pénible que je me l'imaginais. Ces bière-au-beurre allaient surement nous aidez à faire vraiment connaissance.

Je sais ya pas un grand avancement dans l'histoire, mais ….est-ce que ça vous a plus ? REVIEW ! bisous bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

**Un énoooorme merci à : Labelge qui a mis ma fic dans ses favories et dans ses story follow ! Merci Merci Merci !**

** : Contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plus j'éspère que celui là te plaira aussi ) bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis l'annonce de la directrice, de drôles de choses ont dues avoir lieu car plus rien n'est pareil ! En effet ce jour-là, Draco, Harry, Blaize, et Ron étaient revenu de je ne sais où en rigolant s'étaient changer puis étaient repartis de la même façon aux sélections de l'équipe. Ron n'est plus gardien mais poursuiveur, tout comme Draco. Harry est toujours attrapeur, Blaize lui est le nouveau gardien. Apparemment ces postes leur conviennent très bien. Ils sont devenus amis d'après ce que m'ont dit les garçons. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Ils ne se séparent presque plus. Ce qui fait que je passe mon temps avec les deux anciens serpentards mais aussi Pansy. Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas toujours avec nous, préférant rire entre eux pour rien ou encore manger dans les cuisines. Je ne sais toujours pas comment cela s'est produit mais je ne m'en plein pas.

-Qu'en penses-tu Hermione ? Me demanda Ginny en me sortant de mes pensées.

-HUUM ? De quoi vous parliez ? Désolé les filles j'étais dans mes pensées.

-On ne la changera jamais ! s'écria Pansy.

Nous sommes toutes les trois dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch pour assister à l'entrainement de notre maison.

-On était en train de parler de Ron et Draco, on se disait qu'ils sont vraiment de bons poursuiveurs non ?

-Oui ils le sont ! Souris-je

-A quoi pensais-tu ? demanda doucement Ginny

-A tout ce qui a changé dans ma vie depuis la victoire d'Harry.

-Oh, tu parles de ta famille ? ajouta Pansy

C'était les deux seules personnes à avoir vraiment connaissances de ces choses-là, j'en avais parlé a Ginny sur le coup car elle est ma meilleure ami et qu'elle avait vu que quelque chose me tracassait, et à Pansy tout simplement car j'ai mis sa famille sous protection cet été et depuis elle se posait énormément de questions, alors elle m'a questionné en voyant que l'on s'entendait plutôt bien.

-Harry et Ron ne sont toujours pas au courant ?

-Non, ils ne m'ont toujours pas demandé ce que j'ai fait depuis, ils ne se sont pas intéressé à « mes vacances ».

-Ils croient que comme eux tu as profité de tes proches.

-Et ce n'est pas le cas ? Fit une voix masculine derrières nous.

Surprise je me retournais, et vit les quatre garçons et regardant le terrain je m'aperçue qu'il n'y avait plus personne. L'entrainement avait fini sans même qu'on ne s'en rende compte.

-En quelque sorte si Ron, mais pas comme tu le pense.

-Alors tu as fait quoi ? S'intrigua Harry.

-Allons nous assoir près du lac nous serons mieux et je vous raconterai tout !

Une fois installé dans l'herbe près de l'eau, en profitant du soleil je commençai mon récit.

-Vous vous souvenez après la bataille nous sommes rentré au QG de l'ordre, et quelques jours après j'ai reçu un hibou alors que le diner se terminait. Et je suis parti le lendemain même. Vous vous rappelez ?

-Oui, on s'était dit que tu partais retrouver tes parents pour leur rendre la mémoire, tu nous avais dit que tu partais dans ta famille.

-Je suis en effet partit dans ma famille, mais pas vers mes parents. En fait la missive que j'ai reçue était de ma grand-mère maternelle. Je la croyais morte, c'est ce que ma mère m'avais toujours dis. Et j'ai appris pas mal de choses au sujet de ma famille. Harry m'encouragea a continuer d'un signe de tête.

-Dans cette lettre elle m'invitait à la rejoindre chez elle pour faire connaissance, les seules chose qu'elle connaissais sur moi étaient ce qu'elle avait lu dans la gazette du sorcier au sujet de notre combat contre voldemort.

-Tu veux dire que ta mère ne lui donnait pas de tes nouvelles ? demanda Ron

-Non en réalité ma mère et elle étaient en froid. Ma grand-mère est une sorcière de sang pur Elana Sinsburg. Ma mère est née cracmol mais ma grand-mère l'a quand même élevée, jusqu'à ses 11 ans, ensuite elle l'a envoyé dans un pensionnat moldu vu qu'elle ne pouvait entrer à Poudlard. Elle revenait à chaque vacance. Un jour elle a rencontré mon père et n'est plus rentrer chez elle, elle passait ses vacances avec lui. Elana en a été très triste, elle s'était mis a dos beaucoup de gens en élevant une cracmol, c'est mal vu chez les sang pur, et d'un coup sa fille ne voulais plus la voir. C'est comme ça qu'elles ont coupé les ponts.

-Donc tu n'es pas une née moldue ? Draco n'es revenait pas !

-Je l'ai cru pendant longtemps mais en réalité je fais partie d'une des plus grande lignée de sang pur, tout comme toi.

-Elana Sinsburg… sa me dit quelque chose !

-Peut-être parce qu'on a parlé d'elle dans la gazette i mois Ron.

-Oh oui c'est ça ! S'exclama-t-'il soudain. La grande Duchesse Anglaise une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre décédée suite à une maladie incurable ! Continua-t-il. Oh désolé Hermione je…

-Ce n'est rien. Rassurais-je en lui souriant. J'ai pu passer un mois avec elle, dans sa résidence principale, dès le départ elle m'avait avertie de la situation, elle était très faible et j'ai fait au mieux pour la soulager, je me suis très vite attacher à elle et sa mort a été bien douloureuse.

-Et tes parents dans tout ça ? S'enquit mon ami brun

-Je ne leur ai pas rendu la mémoire, je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas. Ils m'ont menti durant toute ma vie, ils s'avaient qui j'étais vraiment dès le départ et ils ont fait comme si ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de magie. S'ils avaient été moins fiers j'aurai connu ma grand-mère bien avant… Je ne peux pas leur pardonner çà. Et en plus je suis allé les observer ils sont vraiment heureux ensemble, alors je ne me vois pas y aller, leur rendre la mémoire, leur dire ce que je ressens, et leur brisé le cœur.

-Et bein didont ! Laissa échapper Blaize.

-Et donc tu as hérité de ta grand-mère ?

-Oui je suis la nouvelle grande Duchesse d'Angleterre.

-Alors pourquoi on n'a pas parlé de toi dans la gazette ?

-Parce que j'utilise ma nouvelle situation pour protéger des personnes en danger.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Blaize, Draco, Pansy se regardèrent. Ce fut Draco qui prit la parole.

-Elle protège les familles de sang pur qui sont recherché par les mangemorts qui n'ont pas été capturé. Elle les abrite dans des maisons, des domaines protégés par les mêmes sorts que Poudlard. C'est pour ça qu'elle doit protégée son identité.

-Waouh, réagit Ron. Et donc vous trois faites partis de ces familles ?

-Oui, lui répondit Pansy. Les parents de Blaize et les mien ont étés trouvée Hermione en même temps pour lui demander protection, Elle nous a donc hébergé cette été dans la même maison. Nos parents y sont encore. Elle a également trouvé un endroit où cacher Draco et sa mère.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé avant Mione ?

-Pour plusieurs raisons, la première est que pour garder le secret je ne pouvais pas vous le dire en courrier c'était bien trop risqué. Ensuite je voulais vous laissez profiter de vos proches comme vous l'aviez prévu. Et puis depuis trois semaines que nous sommes revenus à Poudlard vous ne m'avez posé aucunes questions.

-On pourra visiter ta résidence principale ? Demanda avidement mon rouquin de meilleur ami. Je vis au regard des autres qu'ils en avaient tous envie.

-Bien sûr, m'exclamais-je en rigolant. Mais quand le moment sera venu. En attendant nous ferions mieux d'aller manger c'est l'heure !

* * *

**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plait laissez-moi vos reviews !**

**Bisous, bisous à très vite !**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Nous entrons dans la grande salle en rigolant, Draco avait l'air désespéré en nous disant qu'on allait retrouver Crabbe et Goyle en train de manger comme des ogres, à ça Harry avait répondu que Ron allait se joindre à eux avec plaisir. Après tout il faut bien faire honneur aux elfes de maison ! Le repas s'est vite déroulé, dans la bonne humeur. Nous sommes rentré tous ensembles dans la salle commune, Comme si les Combattants ne faisait qu'un. La plupart d'entre nous font partit de l'équipe, alors l'entrainement les as bien fatigués. Apres une douche ils sont partis se coucher. Moi je suis à la table de devoir avec Pansy nous avons décidé de nous avancer dans les parchemins donner par nos professeurs. Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que je finissais tout juste mon devoir de métamorphose j'entends Pansy bailler. Je lève la tête.

-Il est déjà 22h30. Me dit-elle. Je vais me coucher, tu restes ?

-Oui, je ne suis pas très fatiguer, je vais entamer le devoir de potions qui est a rendre dans une semaine, lui répondis-je doucement. Bonne nuit Pans'

-Bonne nuit Hermione.

En la regardant partir je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a plus que Draco dans la salle commune, assis sur un canapé en train de lire un livre. Je me lève et part à la recherche de livres sur les potions, j'en pris plusieurs en épèrant trouver ce dont j'avais besoin pour ce fameux devoir. « LES DIFFERENTES POTIONS DE SOMMEIL » Evidemment il faut toutes les citer, expliquer qui peut les confectionner, avec quels ingredients et de quelle manière, et bien sur les effets qu'elles ont. J'ai commencé par noter celles que je connais, mais je n'en trouve pas d'autre dans ces livres.

-Ah ça m'agace !

-Alors Miss-Je- Sais-Tout, tu ne trouves pas ton bonheur dans les livres ce soir ?

-Non Malfoy… Tu es doué en potion non ?

-Besoin d'aide pour les devoirs des potions de sommeil ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas ?

-J'arrive ! Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Il s'assoit juste à côté et prend le parchemin ou j'ai commencé mon devoir. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. C'est toujours la même chose depuis le premier septembre, dès qu'il m'approche mon cœur s'emballe, mes jambes tremblent j'aimerais pouvoir me blotir dans ses bras sentir son parfum fait d'essence de chêne et de rose…

-Tu en as déjà pas mal je suis sûr que sa suffira au Professeur, pourquoi tu te prends la tête ?

Je me sentis tout à coup gênée.

-Et bien, j'ai mis les potions de sommeils de base : sommeil, sommeil sans rêves, les potions médicales plus ou moins fortes selon le patient et la gravité de la situation, j'ai même mis la potion de coma profond, mais je suis sure qu'il y a des potions de sommeil qui ont des effets dévastateurs, ou qui sont créer par la magie noire.

-Et tu comptais trouver ça dans la bibliothèque de notre salle commune ? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont laisser à la portée des élèves des recettes de potions néfastes et dangereuse ?

-Vu comme ça c'est sûr que non !

-Bien, je sais que le genre de potion que tu recherches existe mais je n'en sais pas plus, ce que je te propose c'est que demain nous fassions ce devoir ensemble et qu'on demande de l'aide au fantôme de notre maison !

-Tu es un géni ! Mais bien sûr, Rogue pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?

-Draco Malfoy pour vous servir gente dame ! Fit-il avec une révérence.

Je ris, à gorge déployée. Comme je n'avais pas ris depuis cet été. Ça me rend heureuse qu'il se comporte comme ça avec moi ! Il suffit d'un simple mot, un simple geste, un simple regard de sa part pour que je me sente vivante, heureuse.

-C'est un Honneur !

Nous nous arrêtons de rire doucement, il me regarde, avec ce beau regard gris doux et tendre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté à se regarder sans rien dire, mais j'aurais continué pendant des heures. Mais je sentis une brulure au niveau de mon avant-bras. Prise de panique je baisse mon regard en relevant ma manche. C'est ma gourmette qui s'est mise à me bruler.

-Draco ! Viens vite avec moi nous devons aller voir McGonagal !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Dépeche toi !

Je parti en courant, il me suis on se retrouve vite devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de la directrice. Draco dit le mot de passe et nous entrons. Je vois à son regard qu'il ne comprenait rien. Je me mets à frapper à la porte comme une folle, à l'heure qu'il est, il est possible qu'elle soit en train de dormir. On la voit apparaitre Alors qu'elle ouvre la porte en robe de chambre à motif écossais.

-Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy ? Que faite vous a mon bureau à cette heure-ci de la nuit ?

-Minerva, je dois partir de poudlard maintenant, ma gourmette me brule vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ?

-Je comprends, Mr Malfoy vous accompagne, je suppose ?

-Se serais-mieux en effet.

-Très bien. Partez tout de suite par ma cheminée.

-Merci !, Malfoy viens vite on n'as pas beaucoup de temps ! Chemin de traverse ! Criai-je en jetant la poudre de cheminette une fois que Draco était avec moi dans l'âtre.

-Granger Bordel qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Faut qu'on transplane ma gourmette me brule ce qui veut dire qu'un sorcier ou plusieurs fouillent au niveau de « la maison portoloin ». Ce qui veut dire qu'une famille que je protège est surement en danger !

-Très bien on se dépèche alors.

Je lui pris le bras et nous transplanons. On arriva devant une vieille ferme a l'abandon. Nous vîmes au niveau de la grange et de la maison plusieurs lumières se déplacées, sans aucun doutes des lumos !

-Ils sont cinq Granger, on fait quoi ? Me chuchota le blond.

-Je vais prévenir Minerva elle va envoyer des aurors, dis-je. Je vais lui envoyer un patronus. Tant que nous voyons leur lumos c'est qu'ils ne sont pas passé de l'autre côté. Une fois que les aurors seront arrivés nous attendrons qu'il ait arrangé la situation.

-Pourquoi as-tu voulu que je vienne ? Demanda-t-il alors que mon patronus venait de disparaitre.

-Je me suis dit que s'il n'y avait qu'un sorcier à deux ça aurait été facile de l'arrêter.

-C'est vrai. Dis-moi Hermione, Maintenant qu'on est là, une fois qu'ils seront partit tu vas aller faire le tour de tes maison pour être sûr que tout va bien non ?

-En effet oui. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser là, On commencera par aller voir ta mère, tu resteras auprès d'elle le temps que j'aille voir les autres.

-D'accord. Heureusement que demain c'est dimanche, car il est quand même minuit, tu aurais été fatiguée pour tes cours demain.

-Tu t'inquiète de mon assiduité en cours ? Ah ils arrivent !

-Minerva, par ici ! Elle est accompagnée de huit aurors. Ils sont deux dans la grange et trois dans la maison. Nous allons rester ici en vous attendant, ils ne doivent pas nous voir. Ensuite une fois qu'ils seront pris nous iront faire une ronde histoire d'être sûr que tout le monde va bien. Et avec votre accord Madame la directrice je voudrais que l'on puisse se reposer comme il faut avant de retourner au château.

-Très bien miss, on s'occupe d'eux et je vous autorise à rentrer qu'en fin d'après-midi au plus tard au château. Vous viendrez me voir pour me prévenir de votre retour.

Puis elle partit avec les aurors en 10 min s'était finit. On a vu des flash rouges, bleus, violet fusés, puis les aurores et Mrs Mcgonagal étaient repartis avec leurs prisonniers.

Nous entrons à notre tour dans la maison de l'ancienne ferme, je prends la main de Draco et en un coup de baguette et une fumée bleue turquoise nous nous retrouvons devant un immense manoir.

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour. Draco ne m'avait pas lâché la main, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur se répandre en moi. Cette sensation je ne l'avais pas senti depuis cet été non plus. Des papillons s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans mon ventre. Et revoir le manoir, qui était à la base la résidence principale de ma grand-mère élana, est devenue ma résidence principale, mais également depuis presque trois mois, le lieu de résidence et de protection des deux Malfoy. Pour tout dire ça me faisait du bien de revenir ici. Tout en marchant jusqu'à la grande porte beaucoup de souvenirs m'assaillirent, pour la plupart tous très heureux, les autres concernaient entre autre la mort de Mamie. Pour ouvrir cette porte, je pose ma paume dessus.

-Je te laisse entrer et aller voir si ta mère va bien. Je vais faire ma ronde à plus tard. Je lui lâcha la main et un froid mystérieux s'introduisit dans mon corps.

Et Hop encore un chapitre ! Alors alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Bon je sais que vous êtes plusieurs a lire ma fic (les statistiques sa sert a çà :p ), alors sa me ferai plaisir que vous me laissiez une p'tite review même si c'est pas à chaque chapitre ça fait plaisir à lire !

Merci d'avance Bisous bisous.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un grand merci à**** Atchoumm**** et ****Kristin Kreuk ****qui ont mis ma fic en « follow story » Ravis que sa vous plaise ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :D**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Je viens tout juste de finir ma ronde avec les familles Zabini et Parkinson. Ils m'ont d'ailleurs remis quelque paquets pour leurs enfants, je suis sure qu'ils en seront ravis. Je m'apprête à rentrer dans mon salon, il y a de la lumière, Narcissa est-elle réveillée ? Je serais très heureuse de la revoir maintenant mais en même temps je suis très fatiguée. Il n'y a que Draco, près de la cheminée avec une tasse dans la main. Il se retourne vers moi et me fais un sourire timide. Dieu qu'il est beau ! Et son regard acier, ses yeux sont tellement gris, profond que je m'y perds un instant. Je peux voir les ombres des flammes jouer sur son visage, il n'en est que plus ténébreux. Je m'approche doucement je n'ai qu'une envie m'assoir sur ses genoux et l'embrasse doucement pour finir par blottir mon visage dans son coup. Mais je n'en ferai rien je ne peux pas, pour sa sécurité je n'en ai plus le droit.

-Alors comment s'est passé ton inspection ? Sa voix est fatiguée.

-Bien, tout le monde va bien et toutes les maisons sont encore protégées. Les parents de Blaise et Pansy m'ont remis des paquets pour eux. Répondis-je en souriant.

-Ils seront très contents de pouvoir prendre de leur nouvelles !

-Oui, comment va ta mère ?

-Elle dort je n'ai pas osé la reveiller. Elle était si paisible dans son sommeil !

-Je comprends. Cyntia est venue t'accueillir ?

-Oui, elle a voulu m'apporter du thé mais je lui ai demandé quelque chose de plus fort.

- Que bois-tu ?

-Whisky pu Feu. Dit-il en regardant le fond de sa tasse. Je… je voulais faire passer le temps en oubliant le stress qui m'avait envahi. J'ai eu peur pour ma mère. Et je m'inquiétais à ton sujet ! Je veux dire… Tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose d'affreux ou il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose.

Mon cœur se sera dans ma poitrine a m'en faire mal ! Il ne pouvait pas me dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, surtout sur ce ton avec ses yeux rivés dans les miens ! Je souffre de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer comme je le faisais à la fin de chaque inspection cet été. Je souffre qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, mais je souffre aussi de me souvenir. J'ai fait mon choix après tout je préfère souffrir quelque fois dans ces moment, plutôt que de ne pas me souvenir de ce merveilleux été à ces cotés.

-C'est gentil de ta part, lui fis-je finalement en détournant mon regard dans les flammes.

-On devrait aller dormir, il est bientôt 2 heure.

-Tu as raison, allons-y.

Il se leva et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les grand escaliers, on montait lentement sentant nos jambes lourdes. Nous nous séparâmes devant la chambre de Draco.

-Bonne nuit Hermione.

-Bonne nuit Draco.

Je rejoignis ma chambre, me changea et me coucha. Je ne m'y que peu de temps à m'endormir.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce soir-là. Les trois anciens Serpentards, le trio de Gryffondor et Ginny étaient vraiment soudés. Ils sont devenus en peu de temps une bande d'amis comme il est rare d'en voir de nos jours. Ginny passait son temps dans la salle commune des Combattants avec eux, et s'ils n'étaient pas là-bas ils se retrouvaient dans le parc. Nous étions au petit matin d'Halloween. L'aube était à peine levée qu'hermione tout comme ses amis se réveilla en sursaut avec au ventre comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se leva donc pour aller dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche et essayer d'oublier cet étrange sentiment. Elle croisa Pansy dans le couloir qui apparement voulait s'y rendre aussi, elle vit dans son regard une inquiétude.

-Bonjour. Comment tu vas ce matin ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

-Bonjour, je ne sais pas je me suis réveillée en sursaut avec une boule au ventre, comme si quelque chose allait arriver.

-Moi aussi, ça ne me dit rien de bon tout ça ! Tu allais prendre ta douche ?

- Oui. Essayer de me réveiller, pour enlever cette idée de ma tête.

-Décidément, ce matin on fait tout pareil, ria Hermione. Je vais aller dans la salle commune je prendrai ma douche après.

-Ok.

Arrivée dans la salle commune elle retrouva Ron, Harry et Blaize, assis sur un canapé. Ils avaient tous trois le regard inquiet et plongé dans les flammes qu'abritais la cheminée.

-Salut les garçons.

-Salut ! Déjà debout ? répondit le métis.

-Oui et vu vos têtes on s'est réveillés de la même façon…

-Mauvais pressentiment ? Questionna le brun.

-Mmmh, et Pansy aussi, elle prend sa douche !

-Idem pour Draco.

Les deux élèves mentionnés apparurent au même moment dans la salle commune. Ils se regardèrent tous, pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ils savaient quelque chose allait se passer. Ils attendirent que tous se soient préparé pour descendre à la grande salle où ils entrèrent pour prendre le déjeuner. Ginny les avaient rejoint à leurs tables, comme tous les jours. Elle s'était réveillée de la même manière qu'eux. Ils parlèrent de Quidditch pour se changer les idées. Puis le courrier arriva. Comme chaque matin Harry reçu la Gazette des sorciers. Il l'étala sur la table et leurs ne fit qu'un tour. La première page confirma leur réveil.

**« DES MANGEMORTS APERCUS A PRE-AU-LARD ! »**

« Dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui plusieurs mangemorts ont étés surpris en sortant d'une brasserie bien connue sous le nom « la tête du sanglier », Deux villageois qui se promenaient on prévenus les autorités mais un d'entre eux a été gravement blessé avant que ceux-ci n'apparaissent sur les lieux. Il a bien entendu été transporté à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste et a été pris en charge par les médicommages qui nous on assurés très tôt ce matin que sa vie n'était plus en danger.

D'après le second témoin et les Aurors, seulement d'eux mangemorts on put être identifiés : Malfoy, et Nott étaient parmi eux. En effet d'après nos sources ce petit groupe chercherait à vengé leur ancien Maître le Lord Noir. Nous prions a tous de bien vouloir rester sur ses gardes et de ne pas trop s'aventurer dans les parages, car malgré la présence des Aurors ces derniers auraient réussis à s'échapper de nouveaux. »

Les combattants n'eurent même pas le temps de se parler que le Professeur Mcgonagal se leva et pris la parole !

-Chers élèves en vue des évènements qui ont eu lieu cette nuit a Pré-au-lard, les cours de la journée ainsi que le banquet d'halloween de ce soir seront supprimés. Je vous prie de regagner chacun vos maisons, et de n'en sortirent sous aucun prétexte tant que vos fantômes ne seront pas venu vous prévenir que vous le pouviez. Les repas de midi et de ce soir vous seront servis par les elfes de maison dans vos salles communes.

-Des aurors devrait arriver d'ici peu pour vérifier tous les moindre recoins du château, de son parc mais aussi de la foret interdite. Tant que la recherche des mangemorts fugitifs ne sera terminée les choses resteront ainsi ! Je vous demande donc de partir dès maintenant et que chaque maison reste groupée ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu le temps de petit déjeuner vous trouver chez vous de quoi le faire.

Le visage de la directrice était strict, mais on pouvait y lire également qu'elle était désolé envers ses élèves et assez inquiète. Les élèves se levèrent comme un seul homme et sorti en respectant les demandes. Il n'y avait aucun vacarme juste des chuchotements, certains ressentait de la peur d'autre de la lassitude, ou encore de la rage. Mais en cet instant la guerre qui avait disparu sous la bonne humeur enfantine de Poudlard avait repris le dessus dans chaque esprit, emmenant avec elle tous ses souvenirs. Les Combattants marchaient d'un pas lent sans un mot. Ginny à leurs côtés, elle avait préféré rester avec eux que de se sentir seule dans sa salle commune sans savoir quand serai lever ce satané couvre-feu. Arrivés dans leur salle commune la plupart reparti dans leur chambre ne se sentant pas d'humeur à rester la a ressasser en groupe. Juste nos 7 amis restèrent dans la salle commune. Ils s'étaient assis sur la table de travail par reflexe, ou de quoi petit déjeuner était installer. Chacun se servait de quoi manger sans vraiment le faire par envie, mais plus par reflexe.

Hermione jetait de nombreux regard aux anciens serpents, essayant de voir ce qu'ils ressentaient. Pansy avait le visage très fermé, mais on pouvait y voir la rage courir le long de ses traits. Blaise lui avait la tête baissée et regardait son verre de jus de citrouille comme si une patte de scrout à pétard allait en sortir.

Son regarde s'attarda sur le beau blond, son cœur se serra dans la poitrine, il avait le port de tête haut, le visage impassible, mais le regarde dans le vide. Elle pouvait y voir ce que sans doute personne n'aurait pu. Elle le connaissait bien, si bien. Elle avait lu dans les ombres du gris profond de yeux, la peur, et non pas la rage mais la haine, une ombre qui ressemblait plus à une envie de meurtre qu'une simple envie de vangeance. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Alors pour changer l'atmosphère mais surtout les pensées noires de son serpent elle pris un peu de pudding et lui jeta dessus.

Ils restèrent sur le coup, tous stupéfait, elle rigolait.

-HERMIONE GRANGER ! On ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! S'exclama un roux dont la bouche était pleine. Sa fit rire doucement les autres

-Ah non ? demanda-t-elle innocemment avant de lui jeter a lui aussi un peu de pudding.

-OOH ! Très bien tu l'auras cherché tu… mais avant qu'il n'est pu terminer sa phrase un autre morceau atterrit sur son nez.

-Qui a fait ça ? Questionna-t-il, il vit ginny rigoler discrètement. Ma propre sœur, mais c'est une embuscade ! Et hop un autre bout lui atteint cette fois ci l'oreille.

-Tu parlais trop à mon gout Weasley, s'excusa Blaize.

Hermione avait réussi son coup une grande bataille de nourriture débuta, elle dura assez longtemps pour finir en bataille d'oreiller lorsque le petit déjeuner avait disparu de la table. Tous les coups étaient permis, certains utilisaient même les gros coussins des fauteuils et canapé. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque tous fut détruit et qu'il n'y avait plus que des plumes, du coton et des bouts de tissus qui ornaient la pièce de la salle au plafond. Ils étaient essoufflés, décoiffés, le rouge aux joues.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à tout réparer maintenant, sourit- Draco.

Reprenant chacun leur souffles, avec quelque coup de baguettes, ils réparèrent oreillers, coussin, polochons et s'installèrent sur les canapés.

-Ça fait du bien de se défouler, admit Blaize. Ils hochèrent la tête en réponse. La matinée passa plutôt rapidement, en parlant de tout et de rien, en jouent à la bataille explosif pour certain, aux échecs pour d'autre, et à lire des magazines pour d'autres. Le repas de midi apparut sur la table il y avait même une assiette rajouter pour la griffondor. Ils mangèrent tous dans la bonne humeur sans parler de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. L'après-midi ce passa dans la même humeur puis vint le soir, les élèves furent ravis de voir que le buffet d'halloween se trouvait sur leur table. Ils mangèrent dans la joie en se racontant des histoires qui étaient sensé faire peur mais qui les faisait rire. Puis vint le moment où la plupart des combattants allèrent ce coucher. Nos sept amis se regardèrent.

-On fait quoi? demanda Pansy.

-On va tous dans ma chambre ! Répondis joyeusement hermione.

Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre les autres la suivirent. Et c'est ainsi que la soirée d'halloween commença pour eux. Une soirée qu'ils ne seraient pas près d'oublier.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review sa m'aidera à écrire le prochain chapitre !**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

* * *

Ils étaient tous assis en cercle dans la chambre d'Hermione, elle avait fait apparaitre d'un coup de baguette magique quelque sucreries telles que des chocogrenouilles, des sussacides, des dragés surprise de Bertie crochue, des trolls à la guimauve. Il y avait également des chips nature, parfum citrouille, parfum mélisses et tant d'autres gourmandise. Harry lui avait fait apparaitre des bières-au-beurres. La soirée s'annonçait bien.

-Alors Mione ? Tu as prévu quoi ? Demanda avidement ginny en ouvrant sa petite bouteille.

-Une soirée à moldu. Elle avait envie d'exploser de rire en voyant leur tête. Vous n'inquiétez pas rien de bien compliquer. On va passer une soirée comme je les passais avec mes amis moldus, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients bien sûr. Je propose que l'on commence par le jeu action ou vérité. Vous connaissez ?

Ils répondirent que non sauf Ginny qui avait été initiée par la brune. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui explique les règles.

-Vous avez tous compris les explications de Ginny ? Cette fois elle ne reçut que des approbations. Bien alors je vous propose de corsé le jeu vu que nous ne sommes pas moldu.

Elle partit dans son armoire et y pris un vieux chapeau auquel elle jeta un sort puis le posa au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient.

-Bien, je vais nous jeter un charme, pour que quand nous choisissons vérité nous ne puissions pas mentir. Si nous mentons des taches bleues apparaîtront sur nos visages et alors nous auront un gage que nous tirerons au hasard dans ce chapeau. Vous êtes prêt ?

-Oui ! répondit avec hâte Pansy. Allons-y

-Je commence ! Cria la rouquine ! Ronald Weasley… Action ou Vérité ?

-Vérité !

-Quel est la chose dont tu as le moins envie de parler que tu as faite à Poudlard ?

-Je ne sais pas si je préfère dire la vérité ou piocher un gage dans le chapeau, répondit celui-ci en devenant rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Bon, j'ai couché avec Lavande dans le bureau de Rusard…

Après un court silence ou chacun avait la bouche grande ouvert, ils se mirent tous à rire !

-Et bien le jeu commence bien ! Vas-y Ron pause une question.

-Pansy Action ou vérité ?

-Action !

-euh…. AAAh j'ai trouvé tu vas sauter a cloche pied dans tout la chambre avec une main sur la tête en chantant « les gryffondor sont les meilleurs, je les aime de tout mon coeur »

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs commença alors a sauté a cloche pied dans la chambre mais a peine eu telle le temps d'entamer sa petite chansons qu'elle tomba lourdement par terre sous les rires de tous.

Une foi revenue à sa place elle demanda à Blaize de choisir. Alors qu'Harry faisait apparaitre de nouvelle bière-au-beurre.

-Vérité, je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser comme toi.

-As-tu déjà pleuré à cause d'une fille ?

-Non ! Rigola-t-il Harry ? Action ou verité ?

-Vérité.

-Quel est la farce la plus drôle que tu es faite à un moldu ?

-Et bien quand je vivais chez ma famille moldu, j'ai fait gonfler ma tante comme un ballon et elle s'est envoler après avoir déchiré ses vêtements ! Draco à toi !

-Vérité !

-Avec combien de fille de poudlard as-tu couché ?

-Pas autant qu'elles ne le disent ! Je dirais une petite quinzaine ! Granger, Action ou vérité ?

-vérité !

-Es-tu toujours vierge ?

En voyant tous les regards se tournés vers elle, elle finit d'un coup sa boisson pour répondre simplement : NON.

Le jeu continua ainsi un bon moment, Hermione ne prenait que des actions de peur de tomber sur la question « avec qui l'as-tu fait » chacun en apprenait un peu plus sur les autres, il y avait beaucoup de rires, suite à certaines révélations, au actions ou encore aux gages, de Blaize Harry ou Ginny qui apparemment avaient des choses a caché. Mais au bout d'un certain temps il n'avait plus d'idée et changèrent donc de jeu. Hermione pour continuer dans sa soirée moldu avait mis un peu de musique grâce à sa baguette, et leur faisait jouer au jeu des mimes. Ce fut assez comique de voir Ron imité Rogue, Draco Mcgonagal, Pansy le professeur Binns, Harry Goyle, Ginny Lavande, Blaize imita Draco en le caricaturant et pourtant tout le monde sauf lui trouva du premier coup, Hermione elle avait imité Ron en train de baver devant les filles de beaubâton, seul Harry avait deviné. Après un autre tour de mimes, la brune se leva.

-Alors ma soirée façon moldu ?

-C'est pas mal Granger, avoua Blaize.

-Oui mais je trouve que sa manque d'alcool, renchérit le blond.

-Bien ! Elle fit alors apparaitre plusieurs bouteille, du whisky pur feu, et de la Vodka au souffle de dragon.

-On va jouer au jeu « je n'ai jamais »

-Tu connais ce jeu ? Toi Hermione Granger, la petite prude des gryffondor ? S'exclama le métis.

-Et bien ou, il faut croire que je ne suis pas si prude, lui fit elle avec un clin d'œil.

Bien que celle-ci connaisse il fallait tout de même expliquer aux autres gryffondor qui n'avaient jamais fait de jeux d'alcool

-Alors Chacun notre tour nous allons dire quelque chose que nous avons jamais fait, et les autre personne qui l'ont déjà faite devrons boire leur verres cul-sec !

- Comment connais-tu ce jeu Hermione ? demanda Ginny étonné

-Mes amis moldu, sourit-elle, on jouait souvent à ce jeu pendant mes vacances. On dira que lorsque j'étais en vacances avec eux il était hors de question que j'ouvre un livre, je profitais de la vie.

-Hermione granger et sa double vie, rigola Pansy.

-Qui commence ?

- Moi, fit la rousse, Je n'ai jamais couché avec un autre garçon que Harry !

Et là tout le monde but son verre. Si ça continuait comme ça ils allaient vite être bourrés

-Je n'ai jamais imaginé Rogue nu lors d'un de ces cours, lâcha Pansy

Harry, Ron, Granger burent leurs verres qu'ils venaient a peine de remplir, une veille histoire du trio d'or !

-Je n'ai jamais aimé aller en cours de divination fit le roux

Personne ne but et tout le monde rit.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé le quiddicth.

Tous sauf Pansy, et Hermione qui avait dit cette phrase burent

-Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux avoua Draco.

Le cœur d'Hermione se sera mais elle n'en laissa rien paraitre, même si une larme faillit lui échappé. Elle but son verre comme tous les autres.

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un qui faisait partit de la maison Serpentard, fit Blaize

Seule Hermione but un nouveau verre. Tout le monde la regarda choqué.

-Hermione ?

-C'était qui ?

-Et quand ?

-Chacun a le droit à ses secrets non ? Questionna-t-elle nerveusement

-Non ! Crois-moi si ce n'est pas ce soir je te ferai cracher le morceau assura sa meilleure amie !

-Et je l'aiderai ajouta Pansy !

-On verra bien si vous y arriver les filles !

-Bien vu qu'on a l'air d'être dans les révélations coquines, on va continuer ! s'enjoua le métis Je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec une personne du même sexe que moi !

Hermione, et ginny burent à nouveau.

-Chacun a le droit à ses secret non ? rigola la dernière Weasley en voyant les regard interrogateurs des autres

-Je n'ai jamais fait de « plan à trois » dit Harry. Ron et Draco burent.

Plusieurs révélation du même style défilèrent puis au bout d'un moment Pansy demanda à ce qu'on l'accompagne dans sa chambre car elle avait la tête qui tournait, Blaize lui répondit qu'il venait avec elle, car il voulait aussi dormir. Ron les imita en titubant largement.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Harry

-1h30. Répondit Draco.

-Ah oui quand même ! Ginny tu viens dormir avec moi ?

-Bien sur Harry.

Les deux restants les regardaient partirent en rigolant.

-AAAh Granger ! Je crois que tu les a tous rendu ivre.

-Je crois aussi oui.

-Tu m'impressionne, ce soir j'ai appris à connaitre une nouvelle Hermione.

-Comme tous les autres je crois !

-Tu caches encore beaucoup de secret ?

-Un seul, le plus important de tous ….

-J'ai hâte de le connaitre !

-Les secrets ne sont pas faits pour être révélé ! Tu veux encore un verre ?

-Avec plaisir !

Ils burent tous deux un autre verre en silence Draco pris une boite de dragées et Hermione fit disparaitre le reste de nourriture. Ils restèrent là à parler de tout et de rien rugissant comme des lions, grimaçant au gout de morve de troll, ou de poivre, imitant sans la vouloir la chouette hulotte ou l'éléphant. Draco se sentait heureux, il avait oublié la menace que signifiait la présence de son père à Pré-Au-Lard. Il se sentait vivant ce soir, avec une sensation de bien-être qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu mais ne se rappelait plus quand. Ils s'étaient installé confortablement allongé en travers du lit de l'ancienne rouge et or, ils regardaient maintenant le ciel magique de la chambre. Une nuit clair étoilée, avec de nombreuse étoiles filantes laissant des traces roses, et parmes derrières elles. La propriétaire de la chambre sentait son cœur battre la chamade, elle était heureuse. Etre là dans sa chambre seule avec lui à passer un bon moment. Comme s'était bon de sentir son odeur, d'être assez près de lui pour voir ressentir la chaleur de son corps. Elle eut envie de se mettre encore plus proche de lui, de poser sa tête contre son torse et toujours regarder les étoiles tout en entendant son cœur part et se laisser bercer par sa respiration qui ferait soulever et redescendre son visage. Mais elle se rappela que c'était impossible. Alors elle fit apparaitre une nouvelle bouteille et y bu plusieurs longue gorgées.

-En plus tu es alcoolique !

-Non, mais j'ai besoin d'oublier ! T'as encore soif ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la bouteille.

-Ton fameux secret ? demanda-t-il en prenant la bouteille.

-T'as tout deviné ! Et toi alors ? Alcoolique ?

-Non, mais j'ai besoin d'oublier aussi !

-Tu veux oublier quoi ? Elle le vit hésité. Si tu m'en parle je t'en parle aussi !

-Mon père…. Tu nous as fait passer une super journée, a nous occuper l'esprit depuis la bataille de bouf ce matin, jusqu'à cette soirée. Mais là le calme est revenu, et en regardant ces étoile je me suis rappeler que ce ne devait pas être le même ciel au-dessus du domaine de Poudlard et du village d'à côté.

-Tu as peur ?

-Oui, j'ai peur pour ma mère même si je sais qu'elle est en lieu sûr, mais j'ai aussi peur de le voir. Je n'ai pas peur qu'il me fasse du mal, simplement de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler et de le tuer. Je n'ai pas eu la vie que j'aurais dû à cause de son adoration pour l'autre taré, et ma mère a énormément souffert part sa faute durant de nombreuse année. Il nous a volé notre bonheur. Alors je le hais vraiment !

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Hermione posa sa main sur celle plus pâle qui était à côté. Elle enroula ses doigts aux siens.

-Tu seras assez fort pour savoir te contrôler. Tout comme tu as été assez fort pour venir demander de l'aide avec ta mère cet été, car il faut assez de force et de courage pour assumer sans broncher d'être aidé par une personne qu'à la base nous détestons. J'ai confiance ne toi pour ça Draco car si jamais tu te retrouves face à lui, nous serons avec toi. Et si jamais les autres pour je ne sais quel raison ne seront pas là moi je le serais et je ferai en sorte que tu te souviennes…

Et sur ses mots, et sous l'effet de tout l'alcool ingurgité dans la soirée ils s'endormirent mains dans la main sous le ciel protecteur de la chambre de la brune. Sans que Draco n'ai compris le réel sens des derniers mots prononcés, sans que leurs cœurs n'aient cessé de battre la chamade, sans sentir la chaleur qui avait envahi leur corps.

* * *

**Voici mon Chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Reviews! (Sinon j'écris plus mouahahahah)**


	10. Chapter 10

****: Traitre ! Tu m'avais abandonné ! Bon retour parmi nous ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ) oublie pas de rester fidèle cette fois ! Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de me venger !

**Ewimione :** un énorme merci ! je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise au point que tu l'es mise en favorite :D J'espere que cette suite te plaira :D

**Labelge : **oh je me suis bien amusé à écrire ce passage aussi, c'est quoi qui t'as le plus plu ? Les réponses ou bien l'alcool ? XD La réponse à ta question ne vas pas tarder à arriver patiente un tout petit peu . J'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera à patienter et qu'il te plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 10

Une odeur de pain grillé, de bacon, d'œufs brouillés et de pudding réveillait doucement les élèves de l'immense château. On pouvait voir dans chaque dortoir un élève cligner doucement des paupières, frémir des narines, gesticuler doucement, ou encore s'étirer sans ouvrir les yeux.

Alors qu'Harry et Ginny s'éveillait doucement en s'embrassant, Pansy, Ron, et Blaise s'étirait dans leur lit, en entendant leur ventre gargouiller. Pour ce qui en était de Draco et Hermione, eux n'avaient pas encore ouvert leurs paupières. Mais un sourire se plaçait doucement sur leurs lèvres alors qu'ils resserraient leur étreinte. En effet la jolie brune avait le corps entouré par les bras de son blond, et ses mains reposaient sur celles de ce dernier.

Si ce n'est l'odeur du petit déjeuner qui les réveilla vraiment ce fut le bruit des portes qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient au fur et à mesure que leurs camarades se levaient. Alors doucement et d'un même mouvement ils ouvrirent leur yeux. La première chose que vit Draco était la touffe de cheveux brune qui se trouvait à quelque centimètre de son visage mais il n'y fit pas attention il leva son regard au plafond et vit un magnifique levé de soleil au couleur rose orangées. Un ciel qu'Hermione regardait aussi. Puis tout à coup comme si un coup de tonnerre avait grondé les deux corps se séparèrent.

-Au nom de Merlin ! Granger que fait tu dans mon lit ?

-C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question Malfoy !

Tous deux avait le rouge aux joues, un rouge de gêne, pas de colère. Ils s'étaient redressés se faisant ainsi face. Un flash-back fit irruption dans leurs esprits.

-Je crois qu'on a trop bu hier et qu'on s'est endormis comme ça ! Rigola Draco.

-ça m'en a tout l'air ! Rit-elle aussi. Bon vu que le mystère est résolu on peut aller déjeuner ?

-Oh oui sa sent drôlement bon !

-Je vais finir pas croire que tu es comme Ron et sue tu ne penses Qu'à manger !

-Avant que tu ne m'en parle je ne pensais qu'à cette nuit que tu à passer aux creux de mes bras…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, le naturel avait pris le dessus. Il se sentait gêné d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir, surtout pour dire une chose comme celle-là. Il l'observa, ses yeux s'était mis à brillés, ses joues à rosir. Avait-elle appréciée qu'il est dit ça ? Avait-elle apprécié de dormir avec lui ?

-Je… Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses Draco Malfoy.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Certains auraient pu y voir de l'ambiguïté.

-Mais il n'y a personne avec nous… Toi, tu y trouve ambigu ?

-Je… Tu pensais quoi de cette nuit ?

-Je pensais que jamais je n'aurais cru imaginer me réveiller à tes côtés un jour, tout comme je n'aurais jamais cru dormir avec toi un jour.

Le cœur de l'ancienne princesse de Gryffondor se sera dans sa poitrine ne laissant pourtant rien paraître sur son visage, seul un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard. Et le blond s'en aperçu. Alors il continua.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour dormir avec une fille qans que rien ne se soit passé avant, la seule avec qui s'est arrivé est Pansy. Mais je pensais surtout que j'avais apprécié de sentir ton odeur en me réveillant, d'avoir senti ta peau si douce sous mes bras. Tout e parlant il s'était approcher d'elle. J'ai l'impression que l'alcool coule toujours dans mes veines, car quand je pense à cette nuit, a ce réveil près de toi mon esprit est embrumé.

Il était assez près pour pouvoir lu caresser la joue. Lorsque sa main effleura son visage Hermione ferma doucement les yeux, sa respiration s'accéléra. Alors que lui continuait de caresser tendrement sa joue, elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il l'embrasse, ce qui n'arriva pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard rempli d'envie et de détresse se plongea dans un gris qui semblait remplis de question.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Ils n'en avaient surtout pas envie. Ils restèrent là, à ce regardé. Hermione tandis sa main, et replaça tendrement une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage du blond. Sans le vouloir elle effleura le front. Sa peau était froide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manquée, cette peau froide.

Alors que Draco se penchait lentement elle avançait tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Et en temps qui sembla une éternité à Hermione leurs bouches se joignirent enfin. Un baiser simple, chaste et timide. Un baiser doux, tendre comme si ce simple geste pouvait faire mal, ou détruire le monde s'il serait trop brusque. Un baiser qui semblait rempli d'amour…

L'amour… Un mot en général. Un mot parmis tant d'autre. Mais à ce moment précis pour elle ce n'était pas un mot parmis tant d'autre, pour elle s'était ce qu'elle ressentait… Elle se recula alors brusquement, cassant, déchirant ce moment magique qui avait pris place sous un ciel romantique.

-Tu as raison on doit encore être sous l'effet de l'alcool. On fait n'importe quoi !

Elle était froide, distante…

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai…

-Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous pousser à nous embrasser si ce n'est ça !

Le ciel de la chambre s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que les nuages venait cachés le soleil naissant.

-Moi ce n'est pas l'alcool qui m'a fait agir ainsi.

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-…

-Tu n'as rien à répondre. Oublie ce qui vient de se produire Malfoy, car ça ne se réitèrera pas ! Maintenant sort de ma chambre je voudrais me changer avant d'aller manger.

-Bien. Mais je n'oublierai pas…

-Il vaudrait mieux pour toi ! Surtout si tu ne veux pas que les choses change au sein de notre amitié !

Sur ce, le jeune homme quitta la chambre tête basse. Il rejoignit ses camarades déjà attablé.

-Pourquoi tu sors du dortoir des filles ? Demanda Blaize.

-Trop bu. Dormit chambre Granger. Marmonna-t-il pour répondre.

-L'alcool sa peut assommer quelqu'un ! Moi à peine arriver sur mon lit que je me suis endormit. Raconta Ron.

-Nous on n'a pas été assommés, au contraire ! Sourit Ginny

-On se passera des détails. Grogna son frère.

* * *

-ça fait trois jours qu'on est enfermés ici ! J'en peux plus moi ! Se plaignais Pansy à ses amies.

-Moi non plus j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ! Et puis surtout j'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir profité de Harry et de toujours être dans une de vos chambres.

-Tu peux aller le voir personne ne t'en empêche Ginny ! Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de rester avec moi. Toi aussi Pans' si tu veux aller avec les garçons tu peux !

-On t'a déjà dit qu'on ne voulait pas te laisser seule.

-Je peux très bien m'occuper en étant seule pendant que vous allez voir les garçons. J'ai quelques livres très intéressants à lire, et puis comme ça je pourrais étudier un peu car ça fait trois jours de cours qui sont repoussés quand même.

-Tu veux étudier alors que nous pourrions profiter de ce temps libres tous ensemble ?

-Oui, c'est l'année des ASPIC après tout, j'ai loupé assez de cours l'année dernière !

-C'est bon ! STOP ! Maintenant tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu ne veux plus voir les garçons, et te plonger dans tes livres ! Ginny était furieuse.

-Je… Bon ce n'est pas tous les garçons que j'évite simplement Draco.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Qu'a pu faire mon meilleur ami pour que tu l'évite depuis trois jours ?

-Rien Pans', enfin si mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, juste pour le moment je ne veux plus le voir.

-Très bien, tu sais quoi Hermione tu m'énerve, je suis ta meilleure amie, et tu n'es même pas capable de te confier à moi ! Je m'en vais, je vais voir mon petit ami, mon frère et mes amis. Quand tu auras envie de me voir et me parler tu pourras venir.

Puis la rousse quitta la chambre de Pansy rouge de colère, lançant un regard déçu à sa meilleure amie. Hermione regarda Pansy en se levant.

-Je vais dans ma chambre, va avec eux tu as le droit de passer du bon temps sans veiller sur moi. A plus tard !

-D'accord, tu sais, je comprends que parfois on veuille garder des choses pour soi mais si jamais tu à envie de sache que je suis là…

-Merci Pansy. Tu es adorable.

Quelque heure plus tard alors qu'Hermione était plongé dans un livre qui semblait passionnant elle entendit une explosion retentir non loin d'elle. Elle se levait de son canapé et se précipita dans la salle commune. En y entrant elle trouva ses amis, et tous les camarades de sa maison regroupés juste devant elle pointant leur baguette face à eux. Elle dirigea donc son regard au même endroit pour voir le tableau détruit. Il était à terre noir et déchiré. Merlin avait eu l'air d'avoir quitté son cadre avant que celui-ci ne soit attaqué. En levant un peu plus les yeux elle vit Huit mangemorts. Baguettes levées. Des sourires malveillants aux lèvres. Se tenant droits et fières. Ils étaient là. Eux les fugitifs.

Elle reconnut celui qui était en avant, le plus dangereux de tous. Ils l'avaient tous reconnu. Elle tourna son regard vers les anciens serpentards. Elle voyait bien que les trois membres du trio d'argent étaient tendus près à l'action. Pansy bien qu'elle était déterminée, laissait paraître une petite peur dans son regard.

-Alors c'est ça les combattants ? Pitoyable !

Les hommes en noirs rigolèrent. C'était eux qui étaient pitoyables mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte.

-Allons les enfants baissez vos baguettes vous ne faites pas le poids face à nous !

Harry et Ron qui étaient comme toujours en première ligne rigolèrent à ses mots. Tous comme Hermione qui maintenant avançait entres ses camarades pour rejoindre ses meilleurs amis. Reformer le temps d'un nouveau combat le Trio d'or.

-On ne fait pas le poids face à vous ? Harry avait pris la parole. Regardez nous. Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous, plus jeunes, plus habiles. Vous êtes plus vieux et plus fous.

-Nous sommes les combattants, ceux qui vous ont battus à la guerre, ceux qui ont vaincu votre maitre ! Rajouta Ron.

-Ça suffit ! Taisez-vous bande d'insolents !

-Et si on ne se tait pas ? Que ferez-vous Lucius ? Hermione parlait en s'avançant un petit peu. Réfléchissez, Les Aurors et les professeurs vont arriver, L'explosion n'est pas passée inaperçue ! Vous ne serez que huit contre une cinquantaine de personnes…

-Ferme la SANG-DE-BOURBE !

Elle rigola…

-Comme on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche !

-Ferme-la ! ENDOLORIS !

Il n'atteint pas sa cible car celle-ci avait lancé un protégo. Le combat commença alors. Les sorts fusaient. Des lumières rouges, bleues, violettes, grises fusaient des deux côtés. Alors que la bataille faisait rage détruisant en partie la salle commune, aucun Aurors ni professeurs n'arrivaient.

Les élèves ne semblaient pas affaiblis, ni même fatigués. Hermione stupéfixia le mangemort en face d'elle, puis se retourna pour voir ou en était le combat. Elle vit Blaise et Pansy devant Draco.

-Laissez-moi passer !

-Hors de question ! Vous n'approcherez pas Draco ! Pansy avait crié comme une folle. Puis avait tenté un sort d'entrave sur Lucius. Un duel s'entama entre eux. Hermione en profita pour rejoindre Draco qui essayait tant bien que mal de lancer des sortilèges à son père.

Elle mis sa main sur son bras le forçant à baisser sa baguette.

-LACHE MOI GRANGER !

-NON ! Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit le soir d'halloween… Je ne te laisserais pas devenir le meurtrier de ton père Malfoy je te l'ai promis.

Pansy était à terre, criant sous un doloris. Blaise Et Harry combattait contre Nott. De chaque côté il y avait des Hommes à terre, stupéfixiés, ligotés, entravés.

-Je ne le tuerai pas mais laisse-moi le combattre !

Elle acquiesça, elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de combattre l'homme qui avait fait de a vie un enfer. Elle recula lui laissant assez d'espace. Elle aida ses amis à ligoter ou stupefixier les derniers Mangemorts encore debout.

Puis il ne resta qu'un combat. Père et fils. Un combat qu'ils avaient tous deux attendus. Un duel rempli de haine. Tous deux étaient épuisés. Les amis du fils avaient voulu s'approcher pour l'aider mais un protégo les en avaient empêché. Pansy s'était enfin relevée. Détournant sans le vouloir le regard de Draco. Celui des autres aussi. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui gardait les yeux fixer sur Lucius.

Tout ce passa en quelques secondes. Lucius avait remarqué que son fils avait tourné les yeux vers son ami. Il en avait profité pour lui lancé un sort. Un impardonnable. Le pire de tous. En quelques secondes il avait lancé le sort de la mort sur son propre fils.

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Draco se retourna face à son père, le visage figé par l'horreur, par la peur. Comme si la scène passait au ralentit tout le monde attendit que la lumière verte atteigne le beau blond, l'ange d échu, le fils du diable. Chacun trop surpris pour faire un mouvement. Enfin tous sauf Hermione qui s'en que personne ne s'en rende compte avait lancé un protégo sur Draco ce qui le protégea. Le sauvant de la mort. Elle profita de cet instant de surprise pour ligoter cet être infâme qui avait voulu hotté la vie à celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle lui prit sa baguette. Lui envoya un sort de mutisme. Puis lui murmura quelque mot à l'oreille :

-Vous paierez très cher ce que vous venez de faire !

Elle se redressa folle de rage contre lui mais ne montra aucune émotion. Draco lui avait appris cet été à fermer son visage dans chaque situation.

Tous avaient le regard tourné vers la reine du combat, encore trop choqué pour Bouger ou pour parler. Ils attendaient, ils sentaient tous qu'elle n'en avait pas finis. Mais elle ne laissait rien paraitre. Personne ne savait en cet instant de quoi elle était capable.

Elle cassa d'un coup sec la baguette du sorcier. On pouvait le voir essayer d'hurler, il la menaçait surement, mais on s'en moque après tout. Elle lui jeta les deux pauvres bouts de bois à la figure. Le regard de Malfoy père essayait de lui transmettre toute sa haine. Elle lui répondu avec un rictus que lui-même n'aurait pas pu mieux faire.

Elle leva sa baguette. Mais personne ne vit rien. Un sort informulé. Le visage du Mangemorts se figea, puis ses traits se tirèrent. On voyait qu'il se battait contre quelque chose. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. D'un seul coup on put le voir se tordre dans tous les sens aussi bien qu'il le pouvait malgré les cordes qui le tenaient fermement. On pouvait voir qu'il essayait d'hurler. On pouvait même apercevoir des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle finit par baisser sa baguette.

-Vous avez perdu tous vos combats Lucius, des combats face aux Aurors, mais aussi face à de simples sorciers, face à des enfants, à des Sang-De-Bourbe. Ce n'est pas digne s'un sorcier de Sang-pur ! Commença Hermione.

-Tu n'as plus aucune dignité, tu n'es plus rien ! Tu n'es qu'une merde ligoter au sol incapable de faire autre chose que de pleurer…Tu dois te sentir honteux non ? Ajouta Draco qui avait rejoint sa sauveuse.

-Et croyez-moi ce n'est pas finit.

C'est ce moment que choisirent les Adultes pour arrivés en courants.

Pendant que l'un d'entre eux expliquait que Malfoy senior les avaient bloqué d'un sort de l'autre côté du château et que ce qui les avaient libérés étaient sans doute le faite que sa baguette ai été cassé, un autre s'attardait à libérer les élèves victimes de sort. Les Aurors eux après un remerciement aux élèves emmenèrent les huit mangemorts loin de Poudlard et ses occupants.

* * *

** Alors alors? Verdict? **

**Laissez moi vos Reviews, j'ai hate de lire vos commentaires!**

**bisous bisous**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vivet-dore :**Bienvenue ! je te remercie pour ton commentaire ! A toi de me dire quel est mon point fort ^^. As-tu lu la suite ? Vas-tu être fidèle à ma fic ? Merci pour tes compliments.

**EdEmJazz Kelson : **Bienvenue ! Et surtout merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes favorites ! Ça me touche énormément ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Laisse-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que tu en pense !

**manoa-bella : **Bienvenue à toi aussi ! Contente de te compter parmis mes followers ! )

**n,carnesir: **Oui oui, ce message était bien pour toi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ton pseudo n'as pas voulu être publier (un coup d'Alan peut être ? mdr) Mouahahah contente que tu es cru qu'Hermione allait se jeter devant Draco ! J'avoue y avoir pensé mais je pouvais pas faire ça ! J'suis moins sadique dans ma fic que dans la vie :p

Essaye de ne plus être fidèle et tu verras de quoi je suis capable comme vengeance, mais si tu tiens à ne pas souffrir je te conseille de continuer à me lire ! MOUAHAHAHAHAH !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

-Severus ? Appela La directrice

Ce dernier plus translucide que jamais apparu en traversant les pierres du château. Allez prévenir les autres fantômes qu'ils peuvent libérer les élèves de leurs maisons. Prévenez également les elfes que le diner de ce soir sera servi dans la grande salle s'il vous plait.

-Bien Minerva.

-Quant à vous chers élèves, j'accorde 30 points à chacun de vous pour le combats que vous avez menez contre ces fugitifs, puis 30 autres points chacun pour avoir aidé à leur capture ! Je ne pense pas me trompez en disant que c'était vos derniers duels en rapport à la guerre. Je suis désolée que vous ayez du vivre à nouveau ceci, mais sachez que je ne suis on ne peut plus fière de votre comportement et de votre victoire.

Après un coup de baguette par lequel la grande dame avait remis en ordre la salle commune, elle leur fit un sourire et sortit.

PDV Draco

Tout ça m'as épuisé autant mentalement que physiquement. Je pars dans ma chambre j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Mon père et ses amis sont venus ici, dans notre salle commune et mon père a failli me tuer….. Par Merlin si Hermione n'aurais pas été là…. Brrr je ne préfère pas y penser. Enfin le ciel de ma chambre me rappelle que je ne suis pas vraiment en forme. Les nuages gris qui s'y sont formés semblent aussi perdu que moi !

Quand je pense à Hermione j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras ! Sans elle je ne serais plus en vie, et ce surement depuis longtemps ! Mais aujourd'hui j'ai vu la mort à quelque centimètre de moi…. Je devrais aller la remercier mais je suis trop fatigué pour le moment …

Je m'endors sans même m'en rendre.

_Je cours en riant au milieu du jardin, il fait si beau malgré la neige qui recouvre chaque fleurs. Je cours toujours en regardant derrière moi voir si la personne qui me suis arrive à me rattraper. Je ne sais pas qui s'est. Mais je m'en moque, je me sens si bien ! Je continu de courir. J'arrive dans un bosquet de grands arbres, ils me cachent. Je reprends mon souffle en mettant les mains sur mes genoux. Et quand je relève la tête je la vois ! Elle m'a trouvé ! Hermione essoufflée comme jamais je ne l'ai vu ! Les joues rougies par le froid et la course. Elle rit ! D'un rire si doux. Puis son image s'efface un rouge vif rempli ma vision. Deux fils violets lumineux apparaissent et se mouvent lentement. Ils forment deux runes. Les deux seules runes qui l'une sans l'autre ne pourrait éxister, les runes de l'amour._

Je me reveille en sursaut. Le front en sueur. On frappe à ma porte. Un coup de baguette et celle-ci s'ouvre. Je n'es pas le courage de bouger.

-Comment tu te sens vieux ?

-J'en sais rien Blaise !

-Et bien pour une fois que tu ne sais pas quelque chose on va fêter ça ! fit le métis en riant.

-T'es un gros con, j'espère que t'es au courant au moins ?

-Aïïïe, mon meilleur ami me blesse en plein cœur ! Vas y racontes moi !

-J'ai rien à dire, j'suis un peu perdu la tu vois ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir tu sais ? J'avais envie de le tuer… et c'est lui qui a lancé le sort de la mort sur moi !

-Ouais ! Ce connard a bien failli t'avoir ! On a tous cru que c'était finit pour toi… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagé qu'Hermione est réagi à temps !

-Et moi donc !

-Faudrais que tu aille la voir non ?

-Ouai ! Elle est où ?

-Dans la salle commune, ils y sont tous, je suis juste venu te chercher pour que tu vienne avec nous faire un tour dans le parc ! Alors prend ta cape !

J'exécutais les ordres. Je me lève prend ma cape et suis mon meilleur ami. J'arrive près d'eux. Hermione ne me regarde pas, elle m'ignore tout comme elle l'as fait ces derniers jours, depuis que je l'ai embrassée. Je ne dis rien pour le moment et les suis. On arrive dans le parc. On se dirige près du lac et on s'assoit. Personne ne parle. C'est un silence pesant. Comme si chacun était perdu dans les souvenirs de la guerre…

L'air est lourd je ne supporte plus alors je prends la parole.

-Hermione ?

L'intéressée ouvre grand les yeux de surprise, comme si elle avait oublié que j'étais là, que nous étions tous là. Elle rougit en tournant son regard vers moi.

-Oui ?

-Merci !

-C'est normal !

-Non Hermione. Merci vraiment ! Pour cette été ta protection envers ma mère et moi, envers mes amis et leurs parents. Et pour m'avoir sauvé la vie face à mon père. Tu m'as sauvé Hermione, grâce à toi je vis !

_« Tu m'as sauvé Hermione, grâce à toi je vis ! » « Tu m'as sauvé Hermione, grâce à toi je vis ! » « Tu m'as sauvé Hermione, grâce à toi je vis ! ». _

Cette phrase résonnait en moi, comme si je l'avais déjà entendu. Comme si je l'avais déjà prononcer. Mais quelque chose d'autre en ressortait, comme si les mots que je prononçais maintenant avais déjà été dit mais dans un autre sens. Puis mon rêve me revient en tête.

-Je….

Elle avait un drôle de regard, et là je compris qu'elle aussi avait déjà entendu ces mots.

-Draco, je t'assure ce n'est rien ! Tu devrais aller dormir tu sembles à bout de force !

-Pour tout dire à mon avis il vient de se réveiller, sourit Blaise. Vu la tête qu'il faisait quand je suis allé dans sa chambre, il n'y a aucun doute.

-Je suis sûre qu'il a rêvé du jugement de son père ria Pansy.

-Non j'ai rêvé de runes anciennes. Avouais-je en riant face à l'enthousiasme de mon amie.

-Tu les a vues ? Me questionna Hermione.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu a vu les runes qui n'ont pas de sens si elles sont seules n'est-ce pas ?

Je savais que les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle disait, dans notre groupe nous n'étions que tous les deux à suivre le cours de runes anciennes.

-Comment tu sais ?

-C'est quoi ces runes ? Demanda Ginny

Elle commença son récit

-Il existe une vieille légende. C'est Une histoire ancestrale, qui raconte l'amour d'un couple de sorciers qui n'ont pas le droit de vivre leur amour au grand jour. Marcus et Eldora. Deux sorciers que tout sépare. Ils se sont rencontrés étant jeunes, lors d'un duel qui affrontait leurs deux pères. Lors de ce duel, le père de Marcus perdit la vie. Eldora pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son père tuer quelqu'un, elle le voyait comme un monstre à ce moment-là, et elle souffrait pour Marcus car bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas elle se mettait à sa place. Puis son père la prit par la main pour l'emmener loin d'eux qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Tout en étant traînée par son père elle regarda le jeune homme et lui cria qu'elle était désolée. On dit que quand elle rentra chez elle son père la frappa violement, pour lui apprendre à ne pas avoir pitié de ses ennemis.

Elle reprit doucement sa respiration et je vis les autres la regarder, pendus à ses lèvres, avides de connaitre la fin de l'histoire. Moi je la connaissais déjà…

-Pendant des années Eldora alla voir en cachette Marcus, au début elle le faisait pour être près de lui le soutenir dans ce moment difficile, mais après elle avait continué car elle aimait sa présence. Elle avait appris à le connaître. Ils sont tombés amoureux. Le père d'Eldora a su qu'elle prévoyait de se marier avec Marcus en cachette. Ne supportant pas que sa fille épouse le fils de son ennemi juré est intervenu le jour du mariage et les a tué tous les deux avant qu'ils n'aient pu se dire oui face au mage. Puis ne supportant finalement pas d'avoir donné la mort à sa propre fille il se jeta l'Avada sur lui-même.

-Ces runes qui ne veulent rien dire l'une sans l'autre sont à la base l'emblème de chaque famille. Quand les deux emblèmes sont réunis, ils forment les runes anciennes de l'amour éternel. Fini-je doucement en voyant qu'Hermione n'osait pas.

-C'est pas très joyeux comme histoire ! Lâcha Ron nous faisant ainsi rire.

Je repris mon serieux.

-Alors comment sais-tu que j'en ai rêvé ?

-Un rêve de runes n'est pas annodin…

-Il ne survint que si un sort puissant a été lancé dans cette idée, récitais-je alors le cours.

A son regard je compris alors, c'est elle qui m'avait lancé un sort pour que je fasse ce rêve.

-Il est temps dit-elle. Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi, s'accroupie, puis s'asseyant elle me prit la main.

-A la fin de l'été nous avons décidé d'un commun d'accord que je lancerais un sort pour effacer nos mémoires, et un sort pour que nous rêvions tous les deux de ce symbole quand le moment serais revenu. Ce rêve devais nous apparaisse a tous les deux pour qu'au moment où nous nous verrions nous nous souviendrions de tout. Mais je t'ai trahit Draco. J'ai lancé le sort des runes, je t'ai effacé la mémoire. Mais je n'ai pas pu effacer la mienne. Je te demande pardon !

-Si j'étais perdu avant de venir près du lac avec vous je le suis encore plus maintenant !

-Hermione ? Demanda doucement Ginny, je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu dis, mais si ce rêve était fait pour vous rappeler quelque chose dont tu te souviens, alors pourquoi il ne fait pas effet sur lui ?

-Parce-que moi je n'en ai pas encore rêvé…

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de faire une sieste… Blaise toujours le mot pour rire celui-là !

Elle sourit puis me regarda dans les yeux.

«_Tu m'as sauvé Hermione, grâce à toi je vis !_ »

-Raconte-moi s'il te plait.

-Tu comprends ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je crois… Je veux l'entendre. Je veux que tu me dises que si tu m'as repoussé après ce baiser, et éviter depuis c'est à cause de sort que tu as lancé.

Elle sourit j'avais vu juste. J'avais raison.

-Quel baiser ? S'écria Pansy

-Draco m'a embrassé le lendemain de notre soirée d'Halloween…

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu l'évitais depuis trois jours ?

-Oui Pansy, c'est pour ça. Et si je ne pouvais pas en parler avant, reprit-elle, c'est parceque ce c'était bien trop dangereux. Pour lui comme pour moi.

-Dangereux en quoi ? Demanda Ron

-Réfléchis Ron, Fit Harry. Si jamais le père de Malfoy ou un des autres fugitifs avait su qu'un seul baiser entre eux avait eu lieu, il serait devenu fou. Il a voulu tuer son propre fils tout à l'heure imagine ce qu'il lui aurait fait s'il avait su que Draco avait embrassé une « Sang de bourbe ».

A la fin du discourt du brun tous nous regardèrent comme s'ils avaient enfin compris ce que moi j'avais compris un peu plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle me regardait toujours.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que personne n'ouvre la bouche pour parler. Puis j'explosai.

-JE VEUX ME SOUVENIR HERMIONE, JE VEUX SAVOIR ! Je criai, elle n'avait pas reculé, pas bougé, comme si elle attendait ça.

Je lui en voulais et elle le vis dans mes yeux, alors les siens se remplirent de larmes. Elle m'avait trahit, elle l'avait dit elle-même, et à ce moment-là je compris qu'elle en avait honte et qu'elle en souffrait je compris, qu'elle n'attendait que ça, que je sache à mon tour.

-On était heureux ?

-On était plus que ça Draco, on vivait ! Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure… « Tu m'as sauvé Hermione, grâce à toi je vis ! », tu me le disais tous les matins. C'était ta façon de me dire que tu me remerciais de t'aimer et de t'avoir appris l'amour que sans ça, sans moi tu n'aurai jamais pu survivre.

-Quand je t'ai embrassé… J'ai agis si naturellement, que je me demandais ce qu'il m'arrivait.

-Je t'ai effacé la mémoire mais tes sentiments ont étés plus fort et son ressortis sans que tu ne le sache. Si tu savais comme cela m'as fait du bien de sentir à nouveau tes lèvres sur les miennes! Je ne voulais pas te repousser mais je ne pouvais pas risquer nos vies, moi je me souvenais…

-Je veux me souvenirs aussi, dis-je doucement en prenant son visage entre mes mains.

-Bon les amoureux je veux pas vous dérangé, mais le ventre de Ron gargouille, je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller dans la grande salle. Vous finirez votre conversation après manger ! Et surtout je pense que la suite ne nous regarde pas.

Ils approuvèrent tous. Alors nous nous dirigeons doucement vers la grande salle. Hermione marche aux côtés des filles, je les vois parler mais je ne les entends pas. Une discutions entre filles je pense.

* * *

Alors vous en avez penser quoi?

Vous voulez lire quoi au prochain chapitre?

Dites moi tout!

Bisous Bisous


End file.
